ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Fairy's Diary
(The Four Season's is a fanmade story. It features fanmade characters and is not canon. Thanks!) Step By Step To Bloom "Just Right. Perfection. Beautiful. Graceful. And above all, Perfect." These are the truths. Everything must be as perfect as a rose. As the next Spring Fairy and Fairy Queen I must make sure everything is perfect. Everything must be perfect ... well, okay, that's hard when it's summer, well after getting ready for spring. I was surprised of what happen in summer; Summer Fairy daughter of the Summer Fairy, (all that Summer cares about is fashion and her hair and nails. Yes, she nice and kind sometimes but sometimes she is totally rude) is getting ready for is transferring to Ever After High and Fall and Crystal are too (Fall and Crystal are the daughters of the Autumn Fairy & the Winter Fairy and the princesses of the winter & autumn). And now who is going to help me get ready for spring?!I can't do it alone!!! Then a idea jumped into my head. An idea will change the rules; I'm gonna get in during the middle of the story. I'm going to Ever After and this time the Summer will start at ... Ever After High Chapter 1 To start a good school year you must start with being smart, kind and hardworking. I'm not sure if I'm all of those things. I'm really worried about all the work I'll have to do. Do you think it'll be hard? Will I have to get help? Will I fail my classes? What if I fail? Will they make me go home?!? If you can't tell, I'm a little worried. Okay The good thing is that I'm rooming with Crystal. Crystal is the only fairy one who understand me. Sure, there are differences, like her half of the room being so cold we don't have to store the ice cream in a freezer. But, by now, I was used to it. I used to watch everything happen in all the seasons from winter to fall. It's part of being a seson fairy; you have to pay attention to those types of things. I always do, making sure everything happens just so, but Crystal takes the differences even more seriously. In her ice-blue eyes, everything has to be perfect every year. Crystal is my best friend even if I'm a warm season and she is a cold season. Crystal is strong, brave and smart. but sometimes her ideas aren't the smartest. Howeverafter, there's a meeting with the fairys girls in the study hall after class. We must get ready or the world will fall in an eternal spring. Well, I don't think that would really be a bad thing, but it wouldn't be right. We can't change the rules. We can't mess with the seasons. I followed the girls here at ever after to start the summer because, without the summer there is no fall, and without fall, there is no winter, and without winter, there is no spring, and without spring, there is no summer. That is going to do, like, nothing to the pixies and fairies, but the land needs time to rest and the trees and sky and sun and clouds and people and animals need time to change. Howeverafter, I got a B+ in science. I was distressed. Summer told me "That is good darling. Other students fail the test and professor Rumpelstiltskin's tests aren't that easy." "But I've never had a B+ before. Anyways, have you seen Crystal or Fall? They missed the class." I asked, putting my paper away. "No," she said. I felt even more distressed. "But they better have a spellbinding excuse for this." she replied. I hope she's right. Chapter 2 When I got to the study hall, I saw the other two girls were already there. "Why did you take so long? We were here for, like, hours." Fall complains. Crystal saves my life by saying: "Actually we got here about two minutes ago." "Anyways" I said, opening our story book "The Four Season's" I start reading: "Once Upon a Time there were four beautiful Fairy's. One for Winter that was as cold as ice, but as beautiful as a delicate snowflake. There was one for Summer, who reflected the light, to shine and bring storms and rain. There was yet another for Autumn, as fast as the wind and as bright as the autumn leaves. And the most beautiful of them all, the Spring fairy and the Fairy queen, as beautiful as a rose and as light and airy as a soft, spring breeze. "One day the Fairy queen wings shattered. She must stay in a deep sleep for a 100 years to have usable wings again.Without wings, the fairy queen couldn't fly and she couldn't bring spring to the world. "So there were 100 years of winter. It was bleak, and cold, and icy. Everyone one waited for spring to come. But it never did. Finally, everyone began to lose hope of the warmth ever returning, save for the rare few, who refused to stop believing, refused to give up hope, refused to believe the Spring fairy had abandoned them . "Finally, the Spring fairy got a much bigger and prettier set of wings. The first thing the Fairy queen did, was bring back spring and harmony to every corner of the World. And The End" I closed the book and continue talking. "Each one of us have a part to play. We must create harmony, just like our parents did. We must follow our destiny's an..." Before I could continue, Crystal said, "Yes, um, Rose, er, about that ..." Then the bell rang. "Oh, there's the bell." Fall said. Then Summer said, "Time for princessolgy. Let's go, Rose!" "Yeah. Meet you girl's at the casteltrea. " I reply. Fall and Summer go first, but Crystal said, "Uh, Rosie, I wanted to ask you something." I look back at my best friend foreverafter. "Okay, Crystal. What's up?" Crystal asked, "Rose, what if one of us were to say, I don't know, go Rebel? Would you be upset? And this is totally just a hypothetical question, I mean, like that would ever happen." I decided that a truthful answer would be best. Mother always told me that sugar-coating the truth didn't do anybody any favors. "Of course I'd be upset, Crystal! Our destinies are so important, and not just for us, but for the whole world, too! But why would it matter, Crystal? Oh my fairygodmother, you haven't decided to be a Rebel, have you?!?" "Well..." she began. The warning bell rang "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for class! Charm you later!" Crystal called as she ran out the door. What did she mean? Is Crystal going Rebel? She can't go Rebel! We have to follow our destinies!!! No, it's impossible. Crystal wouldn't go Rebel. Would she? Chapter 3 Maybe I'm paranoid. Maybe that was just a hypothetical question as she said. But what if it wasn't ... Howeverafter after Princessolgy, it's time for lunch. I can't wait to see the girls again and, well, ask them about what they decided to be. Maybe crystal just wanted to tell me that one of the other girls is going Rebel, like Summer or Fall. But what if it is her? Anyways I'll ask them when I get to the casteltrea. Mean while, after I found a seat, Summer come first as usual, then Crystal and Fall come together, as usual. They were looking for us. I called them over; "Crystal, Fall, over here girls." They walked over. As soon as we were all seated, I asked them: "So fairies, I mean girls, I have a royally important question; are you going Royal or Rebel" Crystal and Fall looked at each other and Summer said, "Oh darling, why would you think you have to ask that? Of course we're all going Royal." Crystal looked at her and said, "Well, not all of us, Summer." I have to admit, I was so surprised, I didn't even know what to say. But words flew out of my mouth anyways: "Crystal, it can't be!" I gasped. Sure I had my suspicions but I didn't think they were true! "No, it can be, and it is, Rose. I'm going Rebel and Fall is too." How? It's impossible. No, they can't go Rebel! Then a ice girl called over Crystal: "Hi, Crystal" She waved, smiling. Crystal stood up and said, "Now, excuse us. We're going to sit with our Rebel friends. Sorry, girls but you always said, we must follow the rules. And the rules say that Rebels can't get along with Royals" Fall nodded and walked away with Crystal. Summer looked at me and said, "Don't mind them, Rosie. They'll come to their sense and come back." "It's okay, Summer. i-i just have to go. Thronework." I whispered, trying not to cry. Summer said, "Oh, Rosie, wait!" as I ran to the Enchanted Forest where all the fairies gathered. I started to cry, thinking about what a failure I would be as a queen, if I couldn't even keep my best friend foreverafter. Chapter 4 I heard a pixie calling. "Uh, Your Majesty" I wiped away the last of my tears and raised my head to see a little winter pixie hovering around me. As I looked at her, she landed on the rock I had been crying on. She sat down and smoothed out her ice-blue dress. "Yes? How can I help you?" She sat up straight, her wings fluttering softly and said, "I'm Snowflake, Princess Crystal's Royal accompaniment." "I think you mean her Rebel accompaniment," I mutter. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or Crystal." I apologize. "Well, Crystal may have come from royal family roots, but that doesn't mean she can't chose her own happily ever after" I admit, I was confused: "Wait a spell, are you telling me that she doesn't have to be a Royal?!" Snowflake answered, "The answer is, yes! Even you could go Rebel if you wanted to." It still didn't make sense to me. "Well, that's interesting. First, even if I can go Rebel, I'm not." I said. Snowflake shrugged and I continued. "But second, why wouldn't Crystal want her the happily ever after she already has?" "Have you ever heard that someone loves winter?" Snowflake asked out of the blue. "Well ... um ... the truth is, uh, there is one; the daughter of the Snow Queen, of course." She looked at me, saying "Nearly everyone hates winter. They say that it's bleak and cold and no one ever loves it except the daughter of the Snow Queen. Her name is Frozen Queen, by the way." "Well I never looked at winter that way." I admitted. Snowflake shrugged and prepared to fly off. "I think you understand Crystal a little better now." Then she flew away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I've always looked at winter as pretty. Everybody loves winter time. They go out play in the beautiful white snow. Plus, Snow White, the fairest one of them all, and her name is Snow White. Snow. That means that winter is not that bad. Maybe I need to tell this to Crystal. Maybe then she'll change her mind. Maybe then she'll become a Royal. Maybe Fall will become a Royal, too. Maybe then, we can be friends again. Chapter 5 I started searching everywhere. i called Butterfly for help but we search the whole school and still couldn't find Crystal. Butterfly said, "She must be here or there or somewhere else!" "Don't try to be funny Butterfly. We searched the whole school from top to bottom, from left to right!" I pointed out. Butterfly replied, "You said in the school. What if Crystal's outside the school?" Well, Butterfly had a point, but ... "But I don't know where else Crystal would be!" I looked out the window to the Enchanted Forest, when Butterfly said, "Are you kidding me? You know everything there is to know about Crystal." I had thought so, too, but now ... I'm not so sure. "I guess I thought that I know everything about Crystal but really, I don't know anything about her. Maybe I'm not a good friend. Maybe I take the rules too seriously." The rules that say I'm going to have lose my best friend foreverafter. "You're a very great friend, Rosie." Butterfly says. I'm glad she thinks so, but I don't think I am. I looked out to the Enchanted Forest. Me and Fall and Summer and Crystal used to play and hang out there when our parents changed the seasons. We would always go there. We probably know everything about the Enchanted Forest. Yes! Crystal will be in the Enchanted Forest! "YES!" I shouted. The whole school could probably hear me. Butterfly asked, "Ahh...yes, what?" "Yes...I may know where Crystal went!" I answered. Butterfly smiled and said, "Great! Now where you think crystal is?" "There's no better place than the Enchanted Forest; it's peaceful, it's quiet, and it would take anyone a while to find her, plus Crystal knows it like the back of her wings. Well, if she had wings." Butterfly's smile disappeared. "Are you sure?" she asked. "The next Winter Fairy, well, go to the Enchanted Forest? That dosen't make sense." Well if Butterfly knew what I know about Crystal, it would make sense to her. "No, it makes perfect sense and you will have to believe me when we find her there." I started walking foreward, but realized Buterfly wasn't following. "Um, Butterfly, could you make a check list?" I asked. Butterfly rolled her eyes and began flying away, but before she could get far, I said, "Don't forget the thronework." She's always forgetting the thronework. "Why do I always have to make the check lists?" Then she flew off so fast it took my breath away. I start searching for Crystal in the forest. At one point, I saw a girl behind a tree. At first I thought she was Crystal. "Crystal!"But it wasn't Crystal. The girl was crying though, so I went to see if I could help. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She wiped tears from her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm fine." But she didn't look okay at all. As a princess, I should help her. It's never bad to help others. Chapter 6 don't know what to do. I have to search for Crystal and help the crying girl. I decided to keep looking for Crystal, right after I help this girl. I walked closer to her and sat down by her side. "But you don't look alright," I pointed out. She looked at me. "How would you know if I'm alright or not?" I have my ways. If you're a princess, you have to have ways of knowing what others are hiding inside "I have my ways," I answered, smiling. "Really," she said, giving me a disbelieving look. "What are you doing here anyways?" i don't know if I should tell her abut Crystal. But what if she knows where Crystal is? "I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen an ice-girl with brown hair? She's wearing an ice-blue dress." I ask. she look sueprised like she know where crystal is "well is she's a fairy or somthing like that?" she answred "and if she's a fairy she's a little diffrent like she don't have wings?" yes she's crystal the girl she is talking about is crystal "yes!!where is this girl" she looked at me and said "her name is crystal right?"yes totaly "yes your right but where i can find her" "if you went to find her go to the second tree on your left" she said but she helped me but i didn't help her "ok, but why your here?and why your crying?" she looked to the trees and said "you dont have to be worried about that' she said but i must help her in return "i see but you helped me i an help you"she looked back at me "well if your not from a real family roots then you don't desarve to be a royal' she asked but realy... "seriously?!i well tell you somthing there is royals go rebel"she stares at me "realy i never know"she said "well if you realy don't now you understand you don't have to be royalty to be a royal" i stand up and get ready to fly "if you know from you heart that your a royal then follow your heart" then i fly away i saw crystal right where the girl said and i went to her to be sure shes crystal not someone else "crystal?" i said she was crystal "rose!!!" she said surbrised "what are you doing here" she asked "i was looking for you crystal"i answred"i understand you now crystal and i know how you feel it too me a long time to open my wings and fly and to understand how is imourtant my season is and your season is important too crystal all seasons are important" she looked at me saying "'cause you have wings" "but crystal we all have our part's to....."I began to tal when crystal said in an a realy angry voice "we all have our parts to play yeah i know,we all know that,but you don't now anything else,that's beacause you don't understand rose" "b-but i want to understand" i said "But you don't rose,and you well never understand" she said angrly then she toke a deeb brith and said "rose i just want to choose my own ever after and not you the one who will choose it,'cause it's my disteny" she said i have to say she have a point " but it's your disteny and your disteny is so important for you and the world" i waited for her to talk "rose,it's my disteny and it's important for me not for the world,the important disteny is yours,everyone is worried about you 'cause they want spring not you"i know that peopel only like me for my season that's why i don't have any BFFA's accept the fairys but some f them is really nice "but..."she didn't even give me a chance to talk "but!!!but what,i don't went to talk about it now and ever and now if there is nothing else i well be going" she said and walked away and leave me alone it was sunset so i go back to my drom crystal was there she was studing or something else i go to my bed and sat than i decide to say hello "hi crystal" i said "hi rose"she rebled then butterfly showed up and she already make the check list she came to me and said "here rose every thing you want" i looked at the check list and as useual she forget the thronework "um,butterfly i told you to not forget the tronwork" butterfly face tarned red and say "ahh,give me the check list" she shooted,crystal cover up a laugh i pretend that i didn't hear her i prefer to stay away from crystal today we just friends not BFFA's maybe only now Category:OC Diaries